


For You, Who Is More Important Than Anything

by writoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, Pain, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writoroki/pseuds/writoroki
Summary: Things get appreciated when it's all too late, doesn't it?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	For You, Who Is More Important Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading.

Kuroo loved every moment he spent with you.

The smiles, the disastrous late night outs, the getting drunk after examinations, the matching shoes, the shared gossips, the happiness, the rawness of being in love.

He loved it.

He loves you.

Your cheeks; where he placed the softest kisses, your eyes; where his own saw the future, your hands; where it looked tiny when he held it.

You.

Kuroo loved every single bit of you.

There was never a time where he felt like he was pretending, the truth was stronger than anything. Kuroo never felt himself losing you, he never thought of living a life without you by his side. You're his reflection; something and someone that is a part of him now.

"You know I love you so much, baby."

"What's with the silly lines today, Kuroo? Cheesy ass."

**_But Kuroo never expected it._ **

He was drawn into it. The urge to hold another lady in his arms, to smell her scent, to hear her make the lewd noises as he made her feel good. Kuroo was drowning, and he couldn't breathe through the fog of desires. He's lost.

_**"A secret won't be known as long as it's kept, right?"** He watched the lady tug her hair behind her ear and chuckled, eyes raking over her body. It was perfect— the curves, the skin, and the marks he left made it even look more ethereal._

Within those moments, you're at home waiting for him. The dinner is getting colder but Kuroo was never picky with food anyway. You waited patiently, even if the urge to call him is getting stronger; you stop yourself. He hates it when his phone gets bombed with notifications.

All you know, for now, is that your boyfriend is a busy man.

Soon, midnight turned into daylight. Kuroo never went back home, and you fell asleep on the couch. The ants invaded the food, your feet are freezing, and your phone never even rang. Worried, you immediately stood up after hearing the door open and close.

Kuroo looked tired.

"Hello, baby. Are you hungry?" You asked, walking over to the table, only to see the food looking unappetizing. "Oh no- Wait here, okay? I'll cook something for you-"

"No need. I ate before coming back home." He said, his voice sounding groggy and tired. Your eyebrows met, not used to seeing this side of him.

Nodding, you take his coat and handed him a glass of water. Though your curiosity bugged you annoyingly, you didn't ask him anything. As long as Kuroo is not in a good mood, you must keep your mouth shut. You're a talkative person after all.

"I'll be sleeping for a bit." He walks off.

Kuroo didn't even look at you.

\---

"Baby, are you going out again?" You cuddled close, feeling his arms wrap around you. This is what you missed the most; being close to him.

Kuroo hummed in response.

"The guys are gonna drink tonight, so I think I'll be pretty late again. But don't worry, I'll bring you some cookies when I get back home."

You pouted, "Promise?"

"Promise, kitten." He chuckles, hooking his pinky finger with yours. A promise.

\---

Kuroo did come home late, and he smelt like alcohol. The cookies were forgotten, but what mattered is that he went home safely. Seeing the smile on his face made you feel a bit better.

With all your strength, you took him upstairs to give him a short bath. You then helped him get on the bed to head off to sleep. Kuroo couldn't even open his eyes. Ah, what a hard drinker.

"You're so pretty it hurts...", You heard him mumble in his sleep.

It made your heart flutter, maybe made you blush out of the unexplainable feeling, or clasp a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from squealing loud;

Even if your name didn't follow those words.

\---

Kuroo felt himself nearing, he held her close in his arms and let it all out. She came along with him, feeling his mouth leave a few marks here and there. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his length digging deeper and they both moaned.

_"Kuroo."_

Kuroo's eyes immediately opened, but his sight was blurred. Was he... crying? In the middle of sex? Kuroo knelt, pulling out, and went to clean himself up, as well as wearing his clothes.

Instead of hearing her, Kuroo heard your voice.

"I- I have to go."

"Already? But what about the cuddles-"

"Hey, maybe- Maybe next time, okay? There's plenty of time for us." He smiled, but it wasn't genuine.

What happened? Whenever he bids her goodbye, it's so difficult that he had no choice but to sleep next to her and spend the night. Whenever she calls him, Kuroo never had any strength to turn away.

**_How come this is happening?_ **

\---

"Y/N?" Kuroo called out, walking inside your shared home, and immediately took off his shoes. And standing in the doorway while catching a glance of another pair of shoes, Kuroo felt his heart drop.

He stayed quiet, then heard you laugh after a very familiar voice. Kuroo felt his blood boil, revealing himself to you and-

_Sou?_

"Kuroo! Sou came over to see you. I had to keep him company because I didn't want him to wait for too long. He's a pretty nice guy." You said, wiping some tears from laughing too much.

Kuroo didn't know how to feel about seeing you having fun with his teammate. You looked so happy, your cheeks were blushing, your smile seemed so big. It made his heart clench.

Ironic.

\---

"Anyway, that's the only reason why I came over. I'm inviting you both to my house tomorrow. Be there." Sou said, stepping out of the house as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Kuroo followed briefly, mind buzzing at the moment he thought of things he's not supposed to. What if Y/N and Sou had something going on between them? What if Sou made a move on her? What if they're keeping a dirty secret from him?

"It's weird how you've been so quiet ever since you got here." Sou started, turning around to see Kuroo staring at him. He looked... pissed off.

Sou smiles, "Or maybe it's because your voice is worn out after all the moaning and fucking you've done with my girlfriend?"

Kuroo stopped breathing.

"Ah, Tetsurou. You're really, really fucking fascinating." He breathed out, seeing his vision blur made things worse. Sou smirked, loving the sight of Kuroo's slow downfall unveiling in front of him.

"You're both stupid enough to fuck around my place. I'm pretty sure that you're close enough to get her pregnant."

Why can't he talk? Kuroo can't even move his mouth.

**_So it wasn't a secret after all._ **

"I'm a friend of yours, Kuroo. I really am. But I can't stand the fact that my girl is messing around with another man." Sou faced him. "So how come Y/N can?"

Shit.

"Oh, I see." He chuckled. "She doesn't know."

Shit, this is bad.

"... Yet." Sou continued, then walked closer to Kuroo. "If you don't want me to tell her, you will."

Kuroo gulped, finally looking up to see Sou staring back at him, "Nothing hurts more than being lied to, Tetsurou. So if I were you, tell her the truth."

He will.

Right?

\---

**Author's note : Please play _Our Theme Song_ by _Centimillimental._**

"The meal was so nice." You said, tapping your tummy and turned to see Kuroo. He had been too silent ever since you both left Sou's house. You poked his cheek and asked him what's wrong.

Kuroo then held your hand, stopping both of your tracks and he sighed. "Y/N, listen to me carefully." You nodded, fooling yourself with the thought of him kneeling down and pulling a ring to propose. "Okay, okay."

_**"This is gonna hurt. I can't... I can't tell her yet."** Kuroo watched you wash the dishes with Sou's mom, hearing your faint laughter from there._

_**"And to think that you never thought of that when you were fucking my girlfriend."** Said Sou. **"God, I want to beat you up in front of her so damn bad."**_

_**"Have you wondered how it would feel to see her doing things you both do with another man, Kuroo? Have you ever thought of stopping whatever it is you've done with my girlfriend--- ex-girlfriend?"** _

_**"I'm sorry, Sou."** _

_**"She deserves to hear it instead so save it, Tetsurou. You disgust me."** _

__

__

__

"I... I cheated on you with Sou's ex-girlfriend. Plenty of times."

Kuroo basked in silence that consumed you both. His heart sunk into pain, hands shaking as he finished his confession. He couldn't even look up, even the tears have formed already. That was what broke the silence, his broken sobs, and uncontrollable apologies.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't- I didn't know it was going to happen."

**_"I changed myself for you."_ **

You sounded normal. Happy, if possible.

But your eyes betrayed the emotions you decided to show him. It was filled with hurt, disappointment, emptiness... _Yet you were smiling._

"I have never thought of it, Kuroo." You said. "I never saw you doing such things behind my back. I trust you."

You smile, _**"Or maybe I trusted myself too much on trusting you."**_

Kuroo didn't know what to do. This was the first time he saw you cry, but it wasn't because of happiness. You cried and the tears wouldn't stop, even the pain went along and crushed you as Kuroo tried his best to hold you.

He can't even remember the last time he did.

"I really loved you, Kuroo. I wanted to be that person who deserves you, not just any woman who can easily make you fall in love. I wanted to love you in a way you'll also love yourself. I wanted to help you and be better for yourself, I wanted to hold you and say things will be okay. I wanted you to be the greatest man you never thought you can be." At this point, Kuroo realized so many things at once.

"When she made you feel ecstasy over and over again, did I ever cross your mind?"

_Yes._

"When she looked at you, kissed you, held you... did you think of me?"

_Yes._

"I'm always here. But how come it seemed like you never see me at all?"

Even if he wanted to answer, he can't.

Even if he wanted to cry more, he ran out of tears.

Even if he wanted to hold you, he can never do it again.

Even if he wanted to make things right, he's too late.

"Don't tell me you love me if you're able to love someone else. It hurts more that you have me in your mind. It's not me, Kuroo. You love her. Not me." You cried.

_**So this is how things will end.** _

"I guess we can't go back anymore."

Funny how when it's the last moment, that's when the good times appear in your head. The memories, as if being refreshed, crushes you. The feeling overwhelms you and breathing become unbearable. Your mind fogs up, the words will be stuck in your throat and it won't be long until you'll be fine again.

"Kuroo." His name sounds way better when you say it.

**But he only realized it just then.**

"I'm leaving now." You smiled.

_Please don't._

As you turn around, Kuroo tried to reach out and hold you. But there was nothing. The crisp air hitting his skin and he felt cold. 

_**Was it you or the wind?** _

Kuroo wanted to run after you, but his feet won't budge. You're still there, it's not too late. The tears have formed, but it never fell. His heart wouldn't stop beating loudly, as if it were calling out your name.

"Come back." He whispered, and that's when the pain poured out.

 _"Come back here. Please don't go."_ He said, but he's the only one who can hear his own words.

The night then grew colder as you went further. It seemed like his whole world crashed into nothingness when he realized your love was greater than anything. When you said you changed yourself, Kuroo wanted to hold you even if it was the last.

So to make things fainter for the both of you, Kuroo has decided to slowly let you go.

And even if it crushed you, the idea of living the rest of your life without him had to be done. You never turned around, you never stopped walking. You know he's still there, but you have to go on.

Maybe he'll realize it.

If this is what fate has planned for you, then you let it be. You'll never waste a second to do anything for him. And if being happy with someone else is what made him feel better, then you will let him.

"For you, who is more important than anything." You whispered, thinking about Kuroo for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much of a long and good read, but I hope it turned out fine. Thank you for reading!


End file.
